A known tilt steering apparatus for a vehicle includes an O-ring supporting a bearing of a steering shaft. The O-ring allows a swing center of a universal joint of the steering shaft to shift with respect to the central axis of a tilt center shaft. The O-ring prevents an increase in steering friction that would otherwise accompany a tilting operation.
However, deformation of the O-ring in such known structure is accompanied by rattling of the bearing, which is transmitted to rattling of a steering handle in a radial direction. Such rattling can change a steering feeling. What is needed is a tilt steering apparatus that can avoid such a problem and improve the steering feeling.